There is a variety of different types of sensors, including accelerometers, gyroscopes, barometers, infrared proximity sensors, visible light sensors, microphones, compasses, thermometers, moisture sensors, etc. Such sensors typically capture raw data, which may then be interpreted. Different sensor types consume different amounts of power. Power management for sensors may include different methods. However, currently employed methods of sensor power management may not always be sufficient to reduce sensor power consumption to a desired level.